Harry Potter and the VenJeace
by Awayfromhome
Summary: Harry would be a normal teen, if he wasn't some ancient lord, who holds together the entire foundation of something that he loves. Also why are there so many of them? DMHP also, mild RWHG and BZxOC.


New Story Time! I just wanted to get a start on this, because then maybe I can set a goal to want to end a story!

DISCLAIMER! These characters belong to the great and powerful J.K. Rowling!

ON WITH IT!

* * *

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! This is the fourth time _today_ I have found you rolling about the floor like the buffoons I know you to be!" Newly instated Headmistress McGonagall shouted at the two eighth years currently trying to remove themselves from the floor. With a swish of her wand, the boys were on their feet, and presentable looking once more.

"This is the last straw mister Malfoy! No more attacking mister Potter!"

Draco Malfoy's jaw dropped in shock. Harry Potter smirked to the left of him.

"B-but Headmistress! I wou-"

"Enough of your tireless excuses Mister Malfoy. I would normally take 20 points away, but you've lost enough today, haven't you?" She spun on her heel, patted her head and began marching down the corridor she had found them in.

"This is all your fault Potter."

"Shut up Malfoy."

Draco grabbed Harry's neck loosely, and pulled the shorter man closer to his body. He stared down into the glowing emerald eyes. He started to smirk when...

"Ouch! What the hell?" Draco pushed Harry away from as he felt the sting of the hex McGonagall threw over her retreating shoulder.

"Malfoy!"

"Why is it always me that gets hexed, and never you Potter?"

"Because, _Draco,_" Harry straightened his tie, and brushed past the elder male, grabbing his butt as he walked past. "_I_ was not caught three other times today, having sex with _my_ boyfriend, in a broom closet."

"You could have said no!" Draco jogged slightly to catch up to Harry.

Harry gave him a sardonic look. "I did."

Draco waved his hand, and rolled his eyes. "Well I decided that whatever you said wasn't important. The point is, is that McGonagall has not once hexed you. You were fucking, too."

"Obviously Draco. She just doesn't not like me."

On the journey to the Great Hall, Draco had tried to convince Harry to duck into a dark alcove, an abandoned classroom, a classroom that was being used for a class, and the teacher's lounge just to snog. Harry had playfully swatted the blond man on the arm, but kept his fingers laced the whole way down.

When they arrived outside the large doors, Draco leaned down and pressed a kiss to the sensitive area on Harry's neck. Harry felt a shiver run through him, and he almost changed his mind about the teacher's lounge, when a loud booming announcement came wafting through the hall.

"A**ll students please report to the Great Hall. There is a special ceremony being held in five minutes."**

"Wonder what that's about." Harry asked aloud as the bustle of the oncoming students grew closer.

"No fucking way. You've got to be shitting me!" Draco laughed and almost crazily stared down at Harry. "I've got to go and find Blaise, love. I'll see you in a bit." And with that, Draco Malfoy kissed Harry and nearly sprinted through the doors of the Great Hall.

Harry followed him in, albeit, at a less excited pace, making it in just before all the younger students swarmed in. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down for all of two seconds when he was attacked by a bushy haired female.

"Hermione! Get off, will you!" Harry struggled against the crushing hug he was being held in.

Said girl released her hold round her neck and ran around to the other side of the table to sit with Harry's other best friend, Ron Weasley. Ron immediately began piling the snacks that had appeared on the golden plates onto his smaller white one. Shoving three different treats into his mouth at one time, he nodded his greeting to his friend.

"For God's sake Ronald! Stop shoving food in…your is already mouth full!" Hermione pouted and lightly slapped her boyfriend on the hand. Ron swallowed with extreme difficulty, and then leaned in to peck her cheek. She flushed.

"Aww, you guys are so cute together sometimes." Harry pretended to gag over his pumpkin juice.

"Yeah mate, like you're any better! You and the ferret go at it like you're getting paid for it." Ron laughed. Harry chuckled.

"At least we do it away from our poor best friends who are forced to sit with them because _their_ boyfriend is nowhere to be found."

"Speaking of Draco, Harry." Hermione turned stern instantaneously. "Headmistress McGonagall told me she caught you two in the act _four_ times today. _Four_ Harry! Draco is Head Boy! He can't be caught doing that sort of stuff in _public_."

"Exactly 'Mione. He's _head_ Boy." Harry dodged the miniature coffee cake she sent flying at his head.

"Well done mate! Way to get it in on the first day back!" Ron high fived Harry from across the table.

Harry grinned at his two best friends' expressions. One of shock, the other of pride. Five months ago, he didn't know what to think as Ron and Hermione found out that he and Draco were starting a new relationship, on, well his birthday.

_**Flashback**_

He decided to spend his birthday alone, especially after defeating Voldemort just under two months ago. He wandered into a muggle gay club, and vowed to get drunk. His life felt like it was falling apart. He had just told Ginny that he didn't want to be with her at that moment. He told her that he needed time to sort out his head and be free for a change. She hadn't taken it well, and the next thing Harry knew, she'd transfigured a pillow in a brick, and thrown it at his face, and stormed out of Grimmauld Place. Well, that might have been after he told her that he suspected that he may have liked men.

He downed drink after free drink after more free drinks. The Bartender had been flirting with him, and four men had jumped at the chance to purchase him a new beverage every time he blinked. He had declined dancing with all of them, but that did not stop them from competing for his attention. He had done a pretty good job of almost forgetting his own name, when a smooth voice cut through his stupor.

"Move it you! Shove off, you tosser. Get lost loser. Move asshole." Harry's head spun as he saw the silhouette of a blond man shoving his admirers away. "Well what do we have her- Potter?" Harry tried to focus directly on the source of the noise currently invading his brain.

"Hey there good lookin'. Harry giggled.

"Jesus, Potter. How much have you had? Oh god. Let's get you some fresh air."

Harry pouted. Beautiful voice was trying to ruin his fun. "No."

"Potter. Come now, you're not thinking straight."

"How couldst I thinketh straight if I am gay? Holy shit. I'm gay. And you're so sexy." Harry was panting hard from his epiphany. He turned on the man assisting him and grabbed onto the strong shoulders, pulling his body nearer to the man.

"No, I just mean that you are drunk off your arse. You have no idea where you are, let alone who you're with, so let's get you to one of your friends, or have a cab drop you off or something." Harry was pushed away slightly.

"No. I want to dance. Now." With that, Harry pulled away from the taller man, and swayed onto the dance floor. He stood for a second, and let the beat of the music take over his body.

He closed his eyes, and moved his hands to his hips. He slowly dragged them up and over his chest to hang above his head. Then he rolled his hips in time to the music. He opened his eyes and gasped. His sexy hero was standing right in front of him. He still couldn't make out his face, but he noticed that the other was blond, and had a nice body.

'Maybe I am gay.' Harry thought to himself.

"Potter. You need to leave. You're wasted."

"Dance with me." Harry turned and ground his arse into the pelvis of the blond male, and threw his head back in ecstasy. The other began to move with him.

After another song, the blond pulled Harry by his arm to the bathroom. He locked the door and spun to face Harry, who immediately jumped onto his body and began kissing him like nobody's business. The blonde found the strength to push Harry away.

"Listen here Potter. If anyone finds this happening it will be bloodshed. We need to go. Now."

"Okay. My place or yours?" Harry pressed his lithe body up against the rock solid form of the blond Adonis next to him.

"You need to go to your own home and get one of your little friends to come fix you up." Harry suppressed a squeal when his arse cheek was swatted and squeezed.

"So mine then." Harry grabbed onto the other and apparated them right onto the top step of his house.

"Fuck Potter! That's how you end up getting splinched! What if I wasn't a wizard? You can't go around apparating muggles out of the blue! Why are you looking at me like that?" The blonde yelled rapidly.

Harry looked up at the slightly coming more into focus face, and bit his bottom lip. "Fuck me."

"What the absolute fuck Potter."

"Please." Harry unlocked his door with his magical signature, and pulled the other inside as he walked backwards through his house.

"Potter, it wouldn't be right to take advantage of you like this. You hate me. You'll regret this. I won't do this to you."

Harry said nothing as he turned and walked up the stairs to his room, stripping his shirt off the whole way. He heard the muttered curses, and heard the other man walk up the stairs after him. He got to his room and banished the rest of his clothing. When the slightly now familiar man walked in he grabbed onto his nose to staunch the blood trickling out of his nose.

Harry remembered very little of the rest of that night, but by the time he was penetrated for the very first time, he knew that he knew the other man; when his prostrate was expertly located and hit, he knew he wouldn't regret this later; and when his orgasm rushed through his body he screamed the other man's name.

"DRACO!"

The next morning he had found himself being mercilessly cuddled by his ex arch rival, and liking it. When the blond awoke, panic settled in his mercury eyes, and he tried to pull away from Harry. Harry reassured him that he remembered most of what had transpired the night before and that his first time had been amazing, and would Draco like to go out for coffee sometime.

Draco, still unsure what the fuck had just happened why he was not cursed into next century, smiled and nuzzled his nose into the messy hair of his bedmate. He confessed to Harry that he had harboured feelings that borderlined obsession, for the other ever since he denied recognizing him back at Malfoy Manor, and then solidifying his crush when Harry testified for his mother and for himself, allowing them to live freely in the wizarding world. And for allowing his father, to be permitted house arrest for 10 years, since he had been pilfering information and helping to create setups for death eaters during the aftermath of the war.

Harry grinned and kissed Draco. This felt right. He felt safe within the blond's arms, and if he ignored the pain pulsating from his backside, he had never felt better.

"So, are we going to be weird about this or…?" Harry trailed off.

"I know it's a bit late for this, but, shall we try this and see where it goes? Because last night was spectacular." Draco uncharacteristically laced their fingers together.

"Maybe we should start over, just for shits and giggles?"

"We should." He kissed passionately Harry on the lips. Harry felt his stomach flutter and his toes curled. He melted into the feel of lying in Draco's arms.

"Mornin' Harry. You're gonna tell us why Malfoy is in your bed?" Ron asked as he ate a buttered scone, no doubt taken from Harry's bread box.

_**End Flashback**_

They had taken it well, considering Hermione had figured it all out before anyone else, and Ron just wanted to make sure that Malfoy knew he would kill him if he hurt Harry.

Harry was grateful for his friends, but really. They could snog elsewhere.

"Oi! None of that!" He threw a muffin at them, hitting them square between their lips. Ron picked it up of the table where it fell, shrugged his shoulders and bit into it.

Hermione was torn between yelling at Harry for throwing a muffin at her, or at Ron for eating the damned thing. However she got the chance to do neither.

"**Attention students of Hogwarts. I have an announcement to make." **McGonagall's magically modified voice carried over the crowd thanks to a slight _Sonorus_ charm. **"Please line up in order of year and house with the younger years at the front and oldest at the back. All except Ronald Weasley, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and of course. Harry Potter."**

Harry sighed. Of course he got called out. But his name only sparked the whispers from the younger years that didn't really experience the war. He walked to the front with Ron and Hermione, and stood next to Draco and Blaise who had already made it to the front.

He looked questioningly at Draco, who winked back. He peered past him at the blond's best friend Blaise, who was not dressed in a school uniform like the rest of them. He was wearing a black tailored suit that made Harry's mouth water slightly. Draco caught him eying Blaise and nudged Harry on his arm.

"Eyes going somewhere, love?"

"God I hope so." Harry joked. Draco smirked and turned back towards McGonagall.

"You five line up in front of the table. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, stand at either side please. Head Boy next to Head Girl. Mr. Potter, you in the middle. Mr. Zabini, you look dashing."

She turned and faced the entire hall as she clapped her hands twice. The doors to the Great Hall opened slowly revealing a girl wearing a purple cloak. As she began to walk down the makeshift aisle created down the center of the hall, people gasped, and began to kneel. Harry raised an eyebrow at the display.

The woman came closer to the front of the room. Harry started to get a little weirded out by this newcomer. She slowly processed up to where he and the others stood. As she passed each row, they kneeled and bowed their heads.

She stopped in front of him, and smirked. Harry watched her, mesmerized at her beauty.

She had skin that looked as if she was the perfect mixture of coffee and cream. She removed her cloak, and underneath she wore a Victorian styled lavender ball gown, with a darker purple flower stitching near the bottom. Black lace gloves covered her hands. And her hair was piled atop her head in an elaborate knot of some sort, with a few loose tendrils escaping on the sides.

The female moved away from Harry and went to stand in front of Hermione.

"Such pleasure Head Girl to allow me admittance to your domain. Also, so good to see you again." She had a lovely voice. It wasn't too high, or too deep. It washed over Harry and made his shiver slightly. Wait. See who again?

She walked past him, smirking still, all the way over to Ron. Ron picked up her hand and kissed it.

"For your presence good sir, I bid thee thanks. And we have much to discuss old friend."

Old friend? Ron was old friends with her? Harry was beyond confused now.

She walked past Harry once more, but instead of a smirk, she bit her lip whilst looking at him.

She stopped in front of Draco who bowed lowly and remained that way until the woman touched his shoulder. He straightened, and brought her hand from his shoulder to his lips, where he kissed the back of her hand. She brought her hand to Draco's cheek and held it there.

"You have promised to keep me safe here, Head Boy. Please, do your best." She took her hand away from his face, but brought the one he still held to his lips far enough away that only one finger touched his bottom lip. "I missed you most darling."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the display of familiarity. Who did this girl think she was? The bloody Queen?"

She walked past Harry again throwing him a wink as she crossed. She stopped in front of Blaise. Who stepped forward, took her hands delicately, kissed the right one, then the left, and then placed both hands on his chest. Then he stepped forward and kissed her forehead as he clutched her arms, which were trapped between them.

Harry just wanted to know what was going on! Who was this girl and why did everybody seem to know her?!

She pulled away from Blaise who whispered something in a foreign language to her and turned in to face Harry. That seemed to be the cue for everyone else in the room to do the same, kneeling or otherwise.

The woman slowly walked to stand directly in front of Harry where she removed her gloves. She held her hands out to him. Harry looked questioningly at her. She stared back at him until he placed his hands on top of hers.

Immediately a bright silver light surrounded them, blinding almost everyone in the vicinity. Harry watched as a pretty silver tiara appeared out of nowhere and fluttered down to sit on the woman's head.

The second it touched her head, Harry felt more than saw his arms glow with a different light. This one was golden in colour. The light traveled down his arm until it reached his hand. The light glowed itself into a pattern that manifested itself into a strange looking tattoo when the light vanished. Looking at his other hand, he saw a similar marking, only this one was two 'M's intertwined. The one on his right hand was a large intricate 'D'.

Harry stared at his hands for a moment longer, and then he looked up at the female looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and something else that Harry couldn't figure out.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry asked.

She ignored him and turned to the assembled students. "Dear subjects. You are here to witness not one, not two, not even _three_ historical events. You have the privilege to witness four. Firstly, your court has been restored." Everyone began standing to get a better look at what she was talking about.

She gestured to Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Draco, who were all looking at Harry with knowing looks on their faces.

"Secondly, the Marquis of Magic and the Duke de Solemnis have come forth. _As one person_." The crowd gasped. Whispers began flying.

"Thirdly, the Protectant, is now in full effect." At this the crowd gave up all pretenses and began talking loudly amongst themselves.

The pretty female turned around and faced Harry again. As she turned everyone standing on either side of him knelt as did the whole school. She moved directly in front of Harry.

"Lastly, you get to witness the confirmation ceremony. Without dying." With that she moved forward and kissed Harry, full on his lips, in front of everyone, and in the same room as his boyfriend. Harry felt magic roll over him, as he succumbed to the kiss of this beautiful person. After a few moments she pulled away. Harry stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Who are you?"

"Forgive me." She put her hand on her chest and took a step backwards and curtsied. "I'm Rebecca Elizabeth Annabelle Porter. The Princess of Magic."

* * *

I'm so tired. I need sleep. Review if you want!


End file.
